


Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant (The Stars Incline Us, They Don’t Bind Us)

by kenainot



Series: Today was a fairytale [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, An attempt at world building, DoDam yes, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, the author is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: Please don’t be in love with someone else. Please don’t have somebody waiting on you.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Kim Doyoung
Series: Today was a fairytale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Astra Inclinant, Sed Non Obligant (The Stars Incline Us, They Don’t Bind Us)

Doyoung giggles as he lightly runs and calls for Junghwan’s name. The five-year old crown prince was running with petals of red chrysanthemums leaving traces at every step he makes. They’re playing hide and seek but it’s quite easy to find the younger prince so Doyoung pretends that he doesn’t see the petals and playfully goes another way.

He could even hear Junghwan chuckle as he pulls Asahi close and tells the guardian of the moon that they have to keep quiet because Doyoung would see them.

“Hwannie,” He singsongs and he hears another muffled giggle. “Where are you Hwannie?” He says as he steps into small twigs and Doyoung creases his brows because it’s the first time he sees dead twigs in this part of the palace. It’s always spring here. 

He looks up and realizes that he could no longer hear Junghwan or Asahi. He turns around and sees he somehow strayed quite far from the main palace. He blinks and looks around again, trying to find a way back to the meadows especially made for him, only to find the labyrinth of tears and sorrow.

_ Oh. _

He’s not allowed on this side of the palace. 

Doyoung grew up under the order that he must not step any closer to the labyrinth because it would only bring him despair. It’s a place where he’s not allowed to as a child but Doyoung is an adult now so it should be fine.

He hears little hops and he smiles as he sees a rabbit. “Bumbum!” He exclaims, feeling a little relieved as he sees a familiar face.

His eyes widened when his rabbit didn't go to him though. It went inside the labyrinth.

“Bumbum no!” He says as he picks up his royal robes and starts running towards his favorite rabbit, entering the labyrinth himself.

Doyoung felt something shift and he feels like he just entered a new dimension of some kind. He looks back and bit his lower lips when he realizes that a wall has appeared and he could not see any exits. He hears some rustling and he sees his rabbit hopping to the right, and so he follows.

The prince doesn’t know why but his heart pounds as he makes quick steps to make sure he doesn’t lose bumbum. It takes a few minutes but he’s able to have the animal back on his arms again.

“Don’t do this again, bumbum. I’m not supposed to be here!” He explains as he looks around and realizes that he doesn’t remember where he came from. The walls of the labyrinth look identical and Doyoung starts to worry.

He looks up and realizes that it’s just bleak skies. The sun isn’t there to help him.

Oh, the prince is lost.

“It’s okay.” He tells himself as he starts walking again. He’ll find his way home. He whispers over and over again. He doesn’t know a lot about the labyrinth but he wishes not to know about it. He’s okay with open air and sunny skies, and talking to the faeries of the land. Doyoung isn’t familiar with the still environment and the prospect of seeing creatures he only read in books and heard from the whispers of the vines.

He walks and walks, and he feels like the absence of buzzing and the rays of sunlight was making him weak. The prince wills himself not to cry as he holds Bumbum close to his chest. Whispering they would go back to the palace over and over again. 

The prince reaches a deadend.

“You shouldn’t be here.” 

He turns around and sees a boy, much like his age, wearing what he presumes is a commoner garb. He doesn’t look dangerous but Doyoung, as a prince, still takes cautious steps away from the stranger until his back reaches the grass wall.

“Who are you?” He questions and he hopes to the sun and moon that he sounded brave because the pounding of his heart says otherwise.

“Isn’t that a question I have to ask you? Who are you?” The stranger asks him back.

“You don’t know me.” He says in a questioning tone because everyone in Idrilla knows who he is. He may not be the king but he is still a prince.

The third in line.

“Must I suppose to know you?” He hears the other question again and he’s now slowly irritated than scared, maybe curious too.

“Are you not from Idrilla?”

They’re just throwing questions back and forth, but no one really answers. Doyoung sees the shift on the other’s gaze though.

“I see.” He says to Doyoung and then he continues. “I’ve heard of your world.”

“Where are you from?” Doyoung asks again, eyes curious and sparkling at this time. “Oh, may I have your name first?”

The other boy looks at the prince and he’s quite amazed by how it sparkles, almost like there’s a touch of sun rays inside it.

“Yedam, from the land of Lacuna. Again, you’re not supposed to be here.”

The prince pouts at the words. He has not heard of Lacuna at all. “I know you didn’t ask but I’m Doyoung from Idrillia. My brother’s the king, and I didn’t even know how I got here. Bumbum and I would appreciate it if you could show us the way back to my kingdom.”

Yedam scoffs at the prince. Doyoung is about to get offended but he reminds himself that this stranger might be his only hope in getting home. “I don’t even know why you’re here. I have no idea how to get you home.”

“Perhaps the skies have whispered that I should be here. They’re very cunning! They conspire with the sun and the moon too.” Doyoung exclaims and Yedam just stares at him, quite confused by his words.

“You’re strange.” He comments.

Doyoung pouts but smiles nonetheless, eyes sparkling with gold dust and sun rays, “Have you not heard the sun speak with the skies?”

“Whoah, your eyes have gold.” Yedam looks astonished, curious at the person in front of him.

“It’s something I got from my brother from being his summer. The sunshines has never left my eyes it seems.” He reasons, eyes still smiling because the prince may be uncertain as to where he is but his heart has always been sunny and happy.

“Summer?”

“You know, the seasons?” He questions back.

“What are those?” Yedam asks and Doyoung gasps at the answer.

He was about to answer when a series of rings were heard. The prince looks up to the bleak skies and sees nothing. He looks at Yedam again who seems to be thinking.

“I can leave you here or you could come with me. I have to go before the 50th bell.”

Doyoung is perplexed, looking back and finding nothing but the maze. He knows he can’t be alone. He would not know what to do. Yedam looks at him and the prince stares back, hoping to find an answer but all he sees are eyes that speak of clear intentions and a little bit nervous, presumably from waiting for his decision.

“But how do I go back home?” He utters but he takes Yedam’s hand.

His heart suddenly felt a strange tug.

“We have to figure that out but we really have to go if you don’t want us to be both stuck here.” Yedam answers and Doyoung has to agree on that.

They start their journey in the opposite direction. Doyoung holding on to the other’s arm as they pick up the speed. Bumbum, his rabbit, hopping and following them.

There wasn’t any sparkle or fairy dust but Doyoung feels like his skin was damped with something until Yedam intertwines their fingers. “Pick up your rabbit.”

He does pick up Bumbum and he doesn’t have the chance to ask why because there’s a sudden burst of wind and light and Doyoung automatically closes his eyes as he feels like his skin is on fire but also cold at the same time. He gasps as he opens them again and sees that they’re not in the maze anymore.

A field of yellow daffodils.

But instead of them dancing and whispering to the wind, Doyoung sees nothing but the butterflies and bees collecting pollen. He anticipates and waits for the little creatures to speak to him. It is his affinity, after all.

“What are you waiting for? We should go.” Yedam interrupts his thought and Doyoung has no choice but to follow the other.

He’s not really used to getting orders from anyone except his brother and a few people from the palace. He walks with Yedam and looks up, hopefully finding the sun so he could ask him a question. Doyoung is the favorite prince of the sun. It may have to do something with him being the king’s summer buy he takes full advantage of it. He asks the sun for favors and sometimes, Doyoung gets to touch the clouds too. 

“Where are the clouds? Can I speak to the sun?” He utters because all he could see are still bleak skies, devoid of anything.

Yedam slows his pace and looks at the prince. “Speak? The sun speaks in your kingdom? That’s silly.” He laughs and Doyoung frowns.

“Where am I?” He asks but Yedam just pulls him close when they hear an entourage coming.

“Where have you been?” The voice was stern and it was clear that Yedam was being addressed.

“Just here and there.” Yedam eases into a smile, still holding onto Doyoung’s arms.

Doyoung looks at the man who just asked a question and he widens his eyes a little bit when he realizes that the said man is dressed in royal robes with a crown on his head.

Oh, a king.

He bows down as a sign of respect and authority and the said king looks at him like he did something funny.

“He’s not from here.” Yedam immediately says, holding him a little tighter and whispering for him sto raise his head.

“Am I not supposed to do that? Isn’t he the king?”

“You went to the maze again, didn’t you?” The king questions again, and Yedam looks away.

He hears a sigh and Doyoung is really confused right now. The king continues to look at him. “You’re from Idrillia.” He comments and Doyoung nods, wondering how he found out so quickly.

“Take him to forest watchers. I’m sure they could help him get home.” The king orders.

“That’s what I'm going to do.” Yedam answers and Doyoung wonders what their relationship is, hearing the ease and how comfortable Yedam is when addressing the King.

“Dinner is at eight in the evening. Do not be late. You could bring the guest along.”

Doyoung bows out of habit again. “Thank you, your highness. I am Prince Doyoung of Idrillia.”

The King just stares at him. “You’re Junkyu’s brother.” he states and Doyoung nods and he’s now really curious as to how his brother knows the King of this Kingdom. He could not remember a time where his brother left except when he went to the human world for Mashiho.

Oh.

Where exactly is he?

The king acknowledges them with a nod before walking again, his entourage following him. Yedam, tugs his arms again, and they start walking until they reach a chamber not that different from their palace. It must be a receiving area and Doyoung puts Bumbum on the ground. The rabbit hopping towards the right corner of the room and the prince sighs because he’s so far from home and he has no idea how to get home. 

“Don’t worry. The forest watchers should know how you could go home. It’s their specialty.” Yedam says as he sits on one of the chairs and he motions for Doyoung to take a seat as well.

“I’m just worried. They might be looking for me now.” He says as he slouches on the chair and looks at Yedam who starts opening a box. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to remember how to get to the forest.” Yedam’s eyes lit up. “I mean I know how to get there but a little reading to make sure would not hurt.”

Doyoung watches the box produce a yellow light, and then a book appears. “Is this a kingdom for witches and wizards?” he finally asks.

“You could say that. We live in the middle of the realm, and it’s not the first time someone from another Kingdom gets lost here. It’s a pretty famous place for people like you.” Yedam answers as he flips the book.

“Are you a wizard?” He questions and Yedam nods. “How are you related to the king?”

“He’s my brother.” Yedam answers. “We don’t address him as your highness here. We also don’t bow like what you did earlier. We just call him Yoshi or on very rare occasions our Supreme Mage.”

“Oh. I’ll make sure to remember that!” He’s quick to say, suddenly embarrassed by his behaviour earlier.

“It’s fine. You’re not from here so he understands.” Yedam tells him nodding his head because he finally found the page he’s looking for.

“So you’re a prince too?” Doyoung asks him and Yedam chuckles.

“You could say that. We don’t really have those titles. I am the apprentice of Yoshi though. That’s my title.” He shares and Doyoung is still a bit confused.

Yedam looks outside and sees the sky has turned darker already. “We could go tomorrow once the sky is clear once again.”

Doyoung stares outside the window too. “The sun won’t say goodbye for the day?” He whispers but Yedam still hears him.

“You mean actually say it?” He questions the prince and Doyoung creases his brows and nods.

“Everyday the sun would sing his goodbyes. Maybe wait for the moon to chat and then finally leave when the stars start flocking and dancing in the skies.” He explains and Yedam just looks at him like he’s saying something strange.

“Your kingdom is strange.” He tells Doyoung.

“Well, you should be there to actually witness it. And your kingdom is strange for me too. Everything is so.” He pauses as he looks for the right word.

“Bleak?” Yedam finishes it for him.

“Well, it’s a bit quiet.” Doyoung comments. “I’m a;ways used to birds humming and maybe faeries singing or telling me what fields have the best flowers.”

“We don’t have faeries here.” Yedam looks at him and their eyes meet. Doyoung still has that golden dust surrounding his eyes and the apprentice stares at it, thinks it’s beautiful.

“I’ll just ask them to prepare a room for you.” Yedam looks at the right side where the rabbit is still hopping onto the green carpet, probably thinking it’s grass. “Your rabbit too.”

Doyoung blinks and nods. “Thank you.”

Yedam leaves the room promising to come back in a few minutes and Doyoung looks at the bleak skies again. It’s orange now. It feels strange because he should be crying and desperate to go home, but he feels safe instead.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been staring when Yedam enters the room again. Doyoung watches the apprentice open his pal for him to take. “Let’s have dinner first.” Yedam says.

Doyoung takes the apprentice’s hand.

Safe.

*

It’s a strange morning for Doyoung. He was not woken up by any faeries or by little Hwannie asking him for more donuts. There was a knock instead. A palace maid asking him if he wanted a hot bath and if he needed any assistance. The prince tells the worker he’s going to get ready on his own.

He was at the breakfast table thirty minutes after that and the king, no, Yoshi has told them that he would be busy because of the grand ball so he expects Yedam to take care of the guest. Doyoung hardly spoke because there’s something intimidating about the fact that he’s eating with the highest mage in the realm. He’s not quite certain but he suspects that his brother came here so he could cross the human world to find Mashiho again.

They travel a few minutes after breakfast and Doyoung is once again surprised when Yedam tells him they’re going to walk. The forest they’re going to go to isn’t exactly a forest. Yedam introduces him to another wizard too.

“My name is Haruto. Yoshi’s my brother.” He tells Doyoung.

“So you’re Yedam’s brother too?” He asks and Haruto shakes his head.

“Yedam’s my cousin.” He corrects Doyoung and the prince goes confused.

“Let’s go.” Yedam emerges from the left hall with a bag in his hand. “We should be there by noon.”

Haruto smiles and he starts walking lightly, humming even. “Why is he so excited?” He can’t help but ask Yedam because they’re walking a little behind the said man. 

“He’s going to see Jeongwoo. His best friend who decided to become an apprentice of the forest watchers.” Yedam explains and Doyoung takes in the words, still not used to everything.

He’s not used to the stillness of everything. No fairy dust, no bluebirds who whisper the latest news.

Yedam stares at the prince. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you home.” He assured him.

Doyoung smiles at the words. “Thank you.”

The apprentice stares at the golden dusts surrounding Doyoung’s eyes again. He thinks it’s quite beautiful, like magic.

“The king— Sorry, Yoshi spoke about a ball?” Doyoung asks, looking away because he feels a little embarrassed at the way Yedam is staring at him.

Yedam still looks at him. “Yeah, he’s going to name the next supreme mage.”

“I thought that’s you.” He comments and Yedam laughs.

“We don’t necessarily go by the bloodline here.” Yedam explains and Doyoung widens his eyes, bouts of sin lights coming out from it.

Beautiful.

“Whoah.” He exclaims and the apprentice wants to touch the sunrays of golds but he stops himself. “I wish I could witness that but I want to go home. They must be looking for me, especially Junghwannie.”

Oh.

Yedam blinks at the prince’s words.

“Someone is waiting for you?” He asks— utters.

Doyoung smiles at him, bright and happy. “Yes, of course.”

Yedam nods and looks ahead. What was he even thinking?

*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments? 🥺


End file.
